Mi ultima aventura
by Aizack
Summary: uno de los primeros one-shot que hice, espero sea de su agrado


Corriendo, dejando mi aldea atrás, huyendo de todos aquellos que conocí, de todas las personas que quería y todo por mi "huésped".

Quien es mi huésped se preguntaran, pues no es otro que el demonio más odiado y poderoso que queda Kyuubi, todos los demás se sellaron cuando Madara intento crear al Juubi, el muy idiota creyó que podría contener su poder, pero resulto totalmente muerto apenas se apodero de él, estallando y dispersando las energías de todos los bijuus, Kyuubi regreso a mi gracias al sello de mi padre, pero todos los demás se dispersaron en el mundo ya que todos los otros huéspedes habían muerto, mi gran amigo Gaara murió cuando la aldea de la niebla los invadió, su villa resulto totalmente destruida y casi todos muertos, los pocos sobrevivientes fueron mandados a Konoha, entre ellos el único hermano de Gaara que quedaba con vida, Kankuro ya que Temari también había muerto.

Luego del ataque a Suna tuvimos una disputa con la aldea de la roca, que se había aliado con la villa de la niebla, separándose las dos de la alianza contra Akatsuki, poco después descubrimos que el ataque contra la villa de la arena había sido por obra de Akatsuki, que habían robado pergaminos secretos de la villa de la niebla, pero que usaban trajes de jounin de la arena. Cuando se supo la verdad Akatsuki ya se había apoderado por completo de la niebla, matando a la Mizukage para luego suplantarla y eliminando también a todos los shinobi-katana, la aldea de la roca se les unió luego de que el viejo Tsuchikage aceptara el trato de Madara, así comenzó la Gran Guerra Shinobi.

Konoha y Kumo se mantuvieron juntos en Konoha por poseer al último jinchuriki y Kumo para vengarse de la muerte de Killer Bee, quien había sido capturado algunas semanas antes de que Suna fuese atacada.

Volviendo con Madara, este hombre había sido muy inteligente, bastante, el ya había declarado la guerra con anterioridad, pero los kages no creyeron que lo haría de esta manera, pensaron que él atacaría con todos sus soldados e intentaría derrotarlos una a una, pero en vez de eso destruyo la alianza que Konoha había formado con tanto esfuerzo, para luego quedarse con dos de las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi, se apodero de dos, destruyo una y solo le quedaban dos, pero una de ellas había sido mermada por el anterior ataque de otras de sus marionetas, Pein.

Luego de que la guerra empezara fui ascendido a chunnin por el Rokudaime Hokage, mi ex-sensei Kakashi, la vieja Tsunade no había podido despertar del coma, terminando ella con los sannin, Jiraiya asesinado por Pein, Orochimaru por Itachi y Tsunade por su propia técnica.

Cuando me ascendieron comenzaron los combates, varios ninjas de Konoha cayeron, entre ellos mis compañeros Rock Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Shino y Sai y también Anko sensei, Ebizu y Gai sensei. Sai y Tenten murieron en combate, Rock Lee murió por liberar todas las puestas de chakra por ver como su sensei era eliminado por ninjas de la roca, Chouji no sobrevivió a las heridas de una batalla y Shino resulto gravemente envenenado, no se salvo, Anko sensei y Ebizu murieron en un intento por infiltrarse en la aldea de la niebla. Otros compañeros corrieron con mejor suerte, pero no tanta, Neji había perdido un ojo por uno de los compañeros de Sasuke, ese tal Suigetsu, pero logro eliminarlo cerrando todos sus puntos de chakra evitando que se transformara en agua y luego rematándolo, Shikamaru había perdido un brazo en uno de los combates y Kiba perdió a Akamaru por culpa del otro compañero de Sasuke, Jugo, aunque este murió poco después con ayuda de Neji y yo.

Pasaron 3 años desde el inicio de los combates y la guerra seguía, hasta que Kakashi sensei decidió hacer un ataque total, habíamos descubierto la localización de donde se encontraba la estatua donde almacenaban a los bijuus, fuimos en un equipo reducido pero eficaz conformado por Sakura, que se había vuelto jounnin, Kakashi sensei, Yamato taicho, Neji, Ino, que también se volvió jounnin y yo.

Entrar en la base fue difícil, estaba bien protegida, pero lo logramos, aunque al final solo llegamos al cuarto yo, Kakashi sensei y Yamato taicho; Sakura, Neji e Ino se habían quedado atrás para luchar contra Sasuke.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a Madara delante de la estatua de los bijuus, di un paso al frente pero de inmediato me arrepentí, en ese momento aparecí dentro de mi mente y me di cuenta de algo, no estaba solo.

Cuando voltee pude ver a Madara parado junto a la jaula del Kyuubi, retirando el pergamino del sello que había sido reconstruido por mi adre durante el combate contra Pein.

Cuando volví a la realidad me sorprendí de estar vivo, entonces Madara me lo explico el sello impidió que muriera, entonces pregunte por Kyuubi, me dijo que ya se encontraba dentro de la estatua, había usado todo el poder de su sharingan para poder controlar el flujo del chakra y había metido todo el poder dentro de la estatua, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que estaba agotado, apenas si se mantenía en pie, los tres intentamos atacarlo, pero entonces la estatua estallo, de esta salió una gran cantidad de chakra que se adentro en el cuerpo de Madara entonces una capa de chakra blanco y detrás de él se alzaron 10 colas chakra que ondulaban lentamente mientras el ambiente se volvía increíblemente pesado y todos en esa habitación menos Madara fuimos aplastados contra el suelo por tal magnitud de chakra, mientras podía ver a Madara riendo como un lunático, pero esa visión solo duro un segundo.

Madara se había detenido repentinamente en la misma posición en la que estaba riéndose, del hueco de su máscara salió una luz blanca y su máscara se desquebrajo, dejando ver una cara pálida, de sus ojos y boca salía una gran cantidad de luz blanca y como su mascara, su rostro también se desquebrajo dejando un rostro hecho con la misma luz y entonces…

Todo exploto.

Cuando desperté estaba dentro de mi mente, frente a la jaula del Kyuubi, me sorprendió verle y me explico lo que sucedió, Madara confiaba en que con su Mangekyo sharingan definitivo podría controlar el poder de todos los bijuus combinados, pero no lo consiguió y los bijuus fueron dispersados, regresando a donde estaban sellados originalmente, pero él nunca había sido sellado en otro que no fuera Naruto, por lo que regreso a su cuerpo y el sello se restableció, así que se quedaría ahí hasta que pudiera salir de nuevo.

Cuando volví a la realidad estaba en una camilla de hospital, de las que tanto detesto, frente a mí estaban dos personas viéndome, eran los dos ancianos del consejo, me sorprendió verlos, ya que ellos nunca tuvieron muy buenos tratos conmigo, en especial desde que inicio la guerra, ya que me opuse a muchos planes que ellos habían hecho porque eran misiones suicidas y eran muy peligrosas.

Los dos vejestorios me dijeron que me presentara frente a la sala del consejo dentro de cuatro horas, ya me había recuperado por completo y no tenía heridas visibles, les pregunte por mis compañeros y me dijeron que de eso querían hablar conmigo. Eso me preocupo.

Cuando llegue a la sala del consejo me di cuenta de que no estaba Kakashi, eso hizo que la cruda realidad me golpeara, Kakashi no había sobrevivido a la explosión que causa la liberación de todos los bijuus.

El consejo me dijo que la última misión había logrado su objetivo, pero a un gran costo, Sasuke había muerto a manos de Sakura con ayuda de Ino y Neji, Sakura murió por herisa internas causadas por los ataques ígneos de Sasuke, Ino murió por causa de un ataque eléctrico de gran potencia, "el kirin" pensé en ese momento, ya lo había intentando usar contra mi cuando nos encontramos una vez durante la guerra, por suerte en esa batalla use el modo ermitaño; para terminar Neji había perdido su pierna izquierda, al parecer en la batalla le alcanzo el amateratsu de Sasuke y se la corto para no morir, ahora la tenia amputada y él había dado el informe de cómo resulto su pelea. Les pregunte por Kakashi sensei y Yamato taicho, los dos murieron por causa de la explosión y a mí me habían encontrado gravemente herido, al borde de la muerte, me salvaron por poco y había estado hospitalizado durante dos meses, totalmente inconsciente, mi recuperación había sido milagrosa, bueno no tanto, ya que había aun tenia al Kyuubi y ellos lo sabían.

Estaba a punto de dar mi informe, pero los dos consejeros me hicieron callar y dijeron que lo sabían todo, eso me sorprendió, pero entonces es me di cuenta de algo, fuera de la sala del consejo estaban alrededor de cuarenta chakras de alto nivel, eso me alarmo, pero no lo demostré.  
El consejero Homura relato lo que según él era la verdad, de cómo al llegar el Kyuubi pudo controlarme por la gran cantidad de chakra demoniaco en el lugar, de cómo usando todo el conocimiento que poseía de las técnicas de Jiraiya sensei, de las que había aprendido del pergamino de mi padre, de las técnicas Futon que había aprendido de Temari antes del ataque a la arena y de las técnicas que me había enseñado Kakashi sensei del elemento katon para derrotar a Madara para después atacar a Kakashi sensei y a Yamato taicho para imposibilitarlos y así cumplir el objetivo que había estado plañendo.

Obtener a Juubi.

Yo lo negué por completo, pero en ese momento la otra consejera hizo una señal con las manos y un AMBU apareció frente a ella con varios pergaminos, los que agarro y luego los tiro en mi dirección, cayendo a mis pies, diciendo que eran pergaminos que habían encontrado en mi casa.

Los agarre y vi que eran, eran los pergaminos robados a la aldea de la niebla, los pergaminos secretos de shodaime Mizukage, que era conocido como el maestro sellador entre todos los kages de todas las naciones, además había otros pergaminos con información detallada de los planes de Madara para invadir a Konoha…

Y mi nombre estaba en ellos.

Según estos pergaminos yo estaba ayudando a Madara, entregándole información detallada de las juntas contra Akatsuki y de los planes del ataque que íbamos ha hacer contra ellos dentro de tres meses, antes de que recibiéramos la ubicación de su base.

Según ellos yo había hecho un acuerdo con Madara y luego lo había traicionado para obtener el poder del Juubi yo solo, usando los pergaminos secretos del shodaime Mizukage para poder sellar el tremendo poder del Juubi y de esta manera tener el poder de controlar al mundo, pero no había resultado como supuestamente lo planee y al momento de unir el chakra del Kyuubi en la estatua de los bijuus, esta exploto.

Me pregunte, como es que los pergaminos habían llegado a la aldea, como es que ellos sabían que la estatua de los bijuus tenía esos funcionamientos tan delicados y como demonios sabían que la explosión era de la estatua de los bijuus.

Entonces me di cuenta de la realidad.

Esos consejeros bastardos eran aliados de Madara, ellos me intentaban inculpar y lo peor de todo es que yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, en ese momento me rodearon alrededor de veinte unidades AMBU, otros cinco estaban enfrente de la puesta y otros quince rodeando los edificios alrededor de la sala de juntas de la torre Hokage.

El maldito vejestorio frente a mi me dijo que no me resistiera, que ya me tenían rodeado y que no tenia oportunidad, que me habían puesto un sello supresor de chakra en mi nuca mientras estaba inconsciente y que si me movía seria eliminado.

Pero no contaron con mi senjutsu. Había estado reuniendo energía natural desde que sentí las presencias y era hora de usarla.

Fácilmente me libre de todos los AMBU que me rodeaban y salí por el  
costado del edificio, me quite el sello supresor de chakra en ese momento creé varios clones y me dirigí a las murallas de la aldea, me encontré con varios AMBU de mascaras totalmente blancas, AMBU de la raíz; después de la muerte de Danzo a manos de Sasuke la raíz había desaparecido, pero al verlos supe que los consejeros habían tomado el mandato de la raíz.

Me deshice de ellos con algo de esfuerzo, pero ahora que tenía mi chakra era todo más sencillo, me deshice de ellos evitando matarlos, si quería demostrar mi inocencia no podía permitirme que hubiera un rastro de sangre en mi huida de Konoha.

Llegue a las puertas y sentí como el ultimo de mis clones caía, pero yo no me detuve, atravesé las puertas e inicie un incendio en los bosques mientras pasaba por los arboles, eso cubriría mi huida.

Así llegue a donde estoy, Corriendo, dejando mi aldea atrás, huyendo de todos aquellos que conocí, de todas las personas que quería y todo por mi "huésped".

No culpo a Kyuubi por completo, pero sé que sin él mi vida hubiera sido más sencilla, tal vez mi padre estaría vivo, yo hubiera tenido una familia y nunca hubiera conocido todo ese sufrimiento, Akatsuki no me perseguiría y yo hubiera tenido una vida feliz.

Pero era muy tarde.

Ahora solo me quedaba un camino, tendría que demostrar mi inocencia y derrocar a esos consejeros bastardos, tendría que usar todo mi poder para poder lograrlo pero no dejare que ellos me quiten todo por lo que luche. No mas guerra, no mas Akatsuki y no mas bijuus, ahora solo era una batalla entre esos vejestorios y yo. mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y esta es mi última misión, mi última batalla…


End file.
